This invention relates to robots and control mechanisms for robots which provide a light, relatively compact, highly versatile, robot system.
A substantial amount of work has been done in robots over the years. An example of a typical robot operable in a three dimensional plane is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,136 to Panissidi and, also, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,276 to Wiesener. These patents are particularly illustrative of problems faced by the prior art in providing counterbalancing of such apparatus against gravity. The parent invention relates to the solution of both of these problems.